Metal Gear Rising: Rarivengeance
Metal Gear Rising: Rarivengeance is a Nintendo Switch action platformer parodying Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is now the player character and uses her hooves, telekinesis, and various melee and ranged weapons to carve up a dark army before it reaches and effortlessly destroys Equestria (unlike the show's villains, said army would immediately knock out Twilight and end the series early). Controls Left Control Stick - Walk. B - Jump. Rarity can sprout her butterfly wings to double jump and then hover by holding B. Y - Hoof attacks. Mash for a lightning kick with both hind legs. Hold and release to throw a Hadouken that hits one enemy 1-6 times depending on charge time. By holding Forward and pressing Y, Rarity will harden nanocrystals on her body to parry the attack. Do this just before the attack hits and she will then kick the enemy backwards. X - Melee weapon. Each equipped weapon allows Rarity to perform a different set of combos by combining Hoof and Weapon strikes. Hold X to perform the current melee weapon's special attack. Hold Forward and press X to parry attacks with the weapon. Do this just before the attack hits and Rarity will perform a strong slash that dizzies the enemy. A - Rarity will grab an enemy or projectile in front of her with her magic and automatically climb over obstacles. If she grabs an enemy, hold A to Force Choke him. After a successful grab (and letting go of A after a Force Choke), you can walk around while still magically holding the enemy/projectile. Press A again to throw the enemy/projectile towards the one you are currently locked on to. Kinda like Kirby's signature inhale. L - Hold to gallop. While galloping, Rarity will graze small shots with her magic. During this run, press Y for a belly slide, B for a spin jump that does repeated damage, or X for a quick swing with your current melee weapon. ZL - Blade Mode. The screen will shift to first-person view. Gradually uses Magic. If Rarity has at least one Magic bar full, she will do extra damage and time will slow down. During Blade Mode: -Right Control Stick changes the cutting angle. -Y performs a horizontal strike. -X performs a vertical strike. -After hitting the spot containing the enemy's heart or power core (indicated by a red square), press R to perform Zandatsu. Rarity will rip out said heart/core with her teeth and eat it, restoring her Health and Magic. R: -Hold to hide in a cardboard box. Stay out of the path of enemies, or they will knock the box over. -Finishing move (if enemy is dizzy). At the end of the finisher, you can go into Blade Mode. -Stealth kill (if you haven't been spotted). ZR - Dodge. While sidestepping, Rarity will attack with her current melee weapon. Minus - Toggles Raripper mode (all Magic bars must be full to activate it). Rarity will take less damage, cause more damage, and cut off body parts in one hit. Plus - pause. Arrow buttons - Change target. Right Control Stick - Move camera. Weapons (All of them deflect small shots and cut apart rockets.) Lightsaber: Hold and release X to perform Iaijutsu. Twinsaber: Low damage, but has quick strikes a plenty. Hold and release X to throw the Twinsaber like a boomerang. Street Sign: Slow but powerful. Hold and release X for a shockwave-creating overhead (Rarity won't flinch during it). Frying Pan: Hold and release X to flip a hot sausage at an enemy. Spear: Can only be used for thrusting, but has a long reach. Hold and release X to throw the spear. Bowcaster: Hold and release X to fire an explosive energy arrow. Charging it increases its speed and damage. Cloth Whip: Hold and release X to wrap an enemy and send it spinning into others. Chillblade: Has a small chance to freeze enemies solid. Hold and release X to freeze the floor, causing enemies to slip. Tiki Torch: May light enemies on fire for a damage-over-time effect. Hold X for a stream of fire. Enemies Machine Gunner - His high rate of fire would mean trouble if your gallop didn't graze bullets! Low HP. Boxer - Has a sidestep, regular punches, and a dash punch. Can block attacks. Medium HP. Sniper - When their laser sight stops moving, don't just stand there and take their shots. Low HP. Flamethrower - Shoots a focused stream of fire, then a fireball. Cut his fuel tank to blow him up. Medium HP. Dwarf - Has a battle axe which he can also throw. Then he runs to pick it up. Medium HP. Footballer - Can throw footballs and perform a shoulder charge. High HP. Baseballer - Throws baseballs and swings a baseball bat. Can block attacks. Medium HP. Swordsman - Can perform Iaijutsu, block attacks, and slice bullets, rockets, and arrows. Low HP. Piranha Plant - Just like their cousins from the Mario games, they burrow underground and try to bite Rarity believing she is a marshmallow. They can also spit fire and paint balls. Low HP. Tank - Shoots hard-hitting shells. High HP. MERV - Returning from the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie game, this flying drone has missiles and an unavoidable close-range laser. Keep your distance from him. Low HP. Fogger - Also from the aforementioned SpongeBob game, his foul breath can be telekinetically thrown, but not parried. Medium HP. Gorilla - Throws barrels and banana peels. High HP. E-2000 - Returning from Sonic Heroes, this fighter bot has high HP, a giant laser cannon, and a shield to block attacks. He can't hit moving targets. Sledge - Swings a heavy sledgehammer. While he hits hard, his attacks are slow and leave him wide open afterwards. When swinging his weapon horizontally, he starts spinning and plowing through everything in his path. When swinging overhead, he creates a shockwave. High HP. Mole - Pops out of the ground and throws rocks. Low HP. Turret - Appears mounted on floors and walls. Shoots bullets. Medium HP. Bat - Swoops. Heals itself when successfully attacking Rarity. Low HP. Car - Clearly, its driver is drunk as it tries to run you over. Medium HP. Bike Gunner - Similar to the Car, but also has a blaster. Low HP. Helicopter - In action movies, being on a helicopter is often fatal. Has a machine gun and missiles. Medium HP. Heavy Gunner - Has high HP and two machine guns. Rocket Trooper - His bazooka can shoot straight and homing missiles, and also hits hard as a melee weapon. Medium HP. Grenadier - Throws arcing, bouncing, and rolling grenades. Cut his grenade belt to explode him. Can also suicide bomb you when low on HP. Medium HP. Boomeranger - Throws a boomerang that returns to him. Low HP. Firewalker - This flame walks around, leaving a trail of fire wherever he goes. Low HP, but burns Rarity if she hits it with a Hoof attack. Chameleon - Camouflages itself and lashes its tongue out at Rarity. Low HP. Cactus - Similar to the Boxer, but can also shoot spines. Medium HP, but pricks Rarity if she hits it with a Hoof attack. Magmato - Recycled from Super Mario Odyssey. Melts into lava when attacked, but reforms quicker than in Odyssey. Low HP, but can only be defeated with Zandatsu. Clam - Invincible when his shell is closed. When he opens his shell, he shoots a ball forward. Low HP. Jetpack Trooper - Can be a flying version of the Swordsman, Flamethrower, Rocket Trooper, Sledge, Footballer, Baseballer, Dwarf, Boxer, Sniper, Grenadier, Machine Gunner, or Heavy Gunner. AT-ST - Can shoot lasers at you and stomp you. For best results, cut off its legs. Medium HP. AT-AT - While it has laser cannons, its legs are the main threat. Cut them off, then go for the body. High HP. Category:Nintendo Switch Category:My Little Pony Category:Video Games Category:Cartoons Category:Crossover Video games Category:Metal Gear